The Miracle
by Trinity DarkPrincess
Summary: AU. Sam discovers four year old Jessi abandoned at the scene of a crime and adopts her as his own. But as Jessi gets older she finds there are some strange things about her. Will Jessi and the Winchesters be able to handle it when they learn the truth about Jessi? OC'S mentioned. Kyle/Jessi paring And Warning: Spanking in some chapters.


The Winchester Miracle.

Jessiverse!

Jessiverse introduces Jessi, Chris and also features appearances by Adam Winchester (Who has been living with his father since he was 12) and Trinity Winchester (The twin sister of Sam ) also makes an appearance in later chapters.a crossover with Kyle XY accept that Jessi was taken from the lab by Sara and left at a house where Sam and Dean then found Jessi who was too confused to tell them that she didn't even know who the woman on the bed was. Kyle will enter later in the storyline.

Summary: This is gonna be a long one however I may post some one shots about the kids

Note: Also the Winchesters live in the country and have houses of their own where they stay for the year and during the summer is when they go on the road and do most of their hunting. Also Adam is also in this and this first part is a bit long because I am introducing all the OC kids not just Jessi.

OC'S Mentioned

Dean's kids

Chris and Hayley

Sam's kid

Jessi

Warning: SPANKING

One

One night after a hunt Sam and Dean came across a three year old little girl hiding under the bed where they found the victim. The victim had been on the bed and Dean feared the child had seen or heard what happened to her mother. There was no father in sight so they assumed there was no father. Her young age called to them. She was practically just a baby and had lost everything she knew in the last night and probably didn't have any idea what had happened.

Sam convinced her to come out from under the bed after they removed her mothers' body to the cops outside who then left. Sam and Dean hadn't told them of the little girl under the bed because they wanted to talk to her first.

The little one made her way out from under the bed and then sat on her knee's looking at them blinking curiously and had a pout on her face.

Sam went down to meet her eyes "Hey sweetie. What's your name?" he asked.

She sniffed "Jessica.." she told him.

That pulled at his heart strings. Jessica. He had loved a woman named Jessica while at collage. Was even gonna marry her and now here was this little girl with the same name.

"Jessica...well hey Jessica. How old are you?" he asked.

Jessica thought about that for a second then held up four fingers. "This many." she told him.

Dean's frown deepened Damn this child was still a toddler. How had she survived? Had the thing just not looked under the bed? If so she was just really lucky. Sam was thinking the same thing.

"Four...that's young. Jessica do you remember anything from last night?" Sam asked her.

She shook her head and he sighed and stood up to tell Dean "Look Dean even if she did remember anything she could have blocked it out. I mean she's really young and something huge like this? She could have buried it in her mind to forget. We may never find out what this thing is. One things for sure we need to find a place for her." Sam said.

"What? Why us?" Dean asked

"Cause the cops will just stick her in girls home or with god knows what kinda of people. I think we can find a safer place for her. One where we're sure she'll be taken care of." Sam said not wanting anything to happen to the little girl.

"Alright yeah. But where? I don't know anyone that wants a kid. Hey why don't you take her?" Dean grinned jokingly and Sam snorted "Oh yeah, real funny Dean."

"Why?" Jessica's small voice asked.

Sam looked to her not realizing she had been listening

"Oh...well you see me and my brother here aren't really the dad types. Trust me you wouldn't want one of us to be your dad." Dean explained then frowned when she looked like she was gonna cry.

"No one wants me. Mommies gone and now I'm all alone." she shed some tears and Dean cursed himself "Alright alright. I'll take care of you. Just please don't cry." Dean gave in and Sam glared at his brother and yanked him away for a second "The hell you are. Your not taking responsibility for that little girl Dean. You can't even go a month and stay sober so what makes you think you can raise a kid?" Sam glared.

Dean glared right back "Hey dad did just fine and he wasn't always sober. Sides its different. Unless your pissed cause you kinda want her." Dean raised a brow.

Sam wasn't sure how to answer that. He knew just about as much as Dean about raising a kid...then again Dean probably knew more cause of having to babysit Sam all his life. But still Sam didn't think Dean was mature enough to raise a kid.

"Actually yeah..if it has to be one of us then I'll be the father..you can be Uncle Dean." Sam snorted and got serious and turned to Jessica going over to her and kneeling to meet her eyes he raised her chin to get her attention "Hey, look at me sweetie..now listen. I agree that being with us may be the best place for you. So I'll be your dad and that over there is Dean. He'll be your Uncle. You have another Uncle too. Uncle Adam. And a grandpa. You'll meet them soon. But for now we have to go okay? So lets get your stuff." Sam said and followed her to her room. She had calmed down a bit and was wiping her nose as she got her suitcase ready. Sam helped her pack and gave her a clean ex and grinned because she was trying to be so brave and not cry.

Sam carried her suitcase out to the trunk and then saw the car seat in the back realizing Dean must have taken it from the van in the driveway. He buckled her in and got in the front seat and they turned on the music and started on the road. Two hours later they were almost on Winchester land and Jessica was asleep in the backseat.

Sam sighed "Wonder what the old man will say."

"Probably that your nuts and that you can't handle a responsibility like this. Like any of us know anything about little girls Let alone how to raise one." Dean said.

"Well that's the thing. I'm not alone here I'll have help. And I have internet so I can look up stuff. But you know Dean its not like there's a 12 step guide to raising little girls. I'll figure it out just like any other parent. I'll learn as I go. Sides not all girls are the same. Some like dolls and are really girly are some are tom boys and like to rough house and play sports. From her clothes I assume she's a girly girl."

"Why's that?" Dean raised a curious brow.

"A lot of her clothes were either pink or had pink on them." Sam said with a grimace.

Great. Dean thought. Then sighed "So I just have to ask this...is it her name that made you decide to step into the dad shoes? I'm not trying to be a dick here Sam. I just wanna know why now? Why this girl?"

Sam gazed out the window then back at his brother "Its got a little to do with her name but also I meant what I said earlier. I just feel like the best place for her is with us. I loved Jessica with all that I had. But this isn't about her. This is about that little girl in the back seat. Because that Jessica needs someone to take care of her. She has no one and I wanna be there for her. That's it. Honest."

The rest of the ride was quiet as each brother thought about everything that had gone down.

They went to their dad's house first. John lived with Adam in a farm style house with a barn and horses and everything. It was a 6 bedroom 3 bathroom house with a barn about a yard or so away and a huge corral that spread out for almost a mile. It was about 10 acres of land bought and paid for and John lived there mostly but Adam lived there too while he was taking collage courses.

Sam went in while Dean stayed in the car. Sam insisted to his dad that there was something in the impala that he and Adam needed to see ASAP and so John and Adam headed out to the impala and look in the back and both stared in shock then John straightened up and eyed his son "Sam, I'm gonna ask something I never thought I'd ask one of my kids...why is there a little girl in the back seat of your brother's car?"

Sam took a breath then said "Her name's Jessica. And starting now she's your granddaughter."

John assumed that meant Dean had knocked some girl up about four years ago and glared at Dean "Get your ass out of the car romeo!"

Dean paled and Sam came to his aid "No dad. I adopted her. Dean isn't her dad I swear. Her mom was killed and whatever killed her mom ditched town and didn't check under the bed. I felt bad for her and wanted to take her in."

Now that John didn't seem to want to rip Dean's head off Dean relaxed and John eyed Sam "You sure your ready for this boy? You don't know anything about being a dad and now you think you can just morph into one over night? Its not that easy kid. It takes a long ass time to learn how to be a good dad and with a kid this young? You can't afford to mess up. If your serious about this then you need to be ready. You can't keep hunting if you adopt this girl. You'll have to go a long vacation and only rarely be able to go on hunts. That means that if me or Dean need you as back up then we can't ask cause your first priority is gonna be that little girl. Are you ready for that? Really ready to put her first? Cause if you wanna be her dad that's what you gotta do son." John lectured trying to make his son understand this wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"I don't care what I have to give up. I'm not stupid I know I have to put her first. I brought her here to meet you. She's gonna be family now and I want all of us to treat her like family." Sam then noticed she was waking up.

John didn't have a problem with a new member of the family. He was just worried that Sam wasn't ready to be a dad yet. Then again that's what he was here for. To help his son when he needed it. He hoped the kid would learn to take his advise on this subject.

Sam normally went head to head with his dad but now with Jessica in his life he knew he would have to defer to the advise of his dad and Dean.

Over the next year Jessica got used to the Winchesters. Adam loved her and so did her new gramps. Uncle Dean called her Jessi which she liked a lot and her new dad Sam called her Jess or Jessi. She still didn't remember what had happened to her mom so they didn't ask her again. The Winchesters lived on the same road and Uncle Dean had a house all to himself while Sam's place now had Jessi too.

A month later John Winchester was in Seattle Washington finishing up a case so he could head back home when he felt like he got slapped in the face. But really it was just a boy that looked exactly like his son Dean. Too much like Dean to just be a coincidence. He saw what seemed to be the boys mom and approached her "Hi..can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." she said as she wiped the table.

"Can I ask who that boys father is?" John looked to the boy again.

The woman laughed "Oh him? I take care of him. His name is C.J.. His mom died a few years ago in a nasty car accident and as for his dad well his name was Dean Winchester I believe."

"I thought as much." John said uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sir are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Dean's my son...is there any chance you'd let me take C.J? Sign him over to me or something so he can be with family?" John asked.

The woman straightened and looked at C.J thinking it over. C..J. was miserable with her. Maybe if he was with his dad he'd be better of.

"Yeah I can do that. I'll have them signed by this weekend." she said.

John smiled "I'll take care of it. Don't you worry about a thing. Just make sure he's packed and ready to go tonight." he said glancing at C.J again he figured the boy was about 8 or 9 but wasn't sure.

He drew up the paperwork and had it all signed and everything taken care of in short order. A perk of being a past military man.

He stopped by to get C..J who was ready to go and a bit excited about meeting his dad and what was to come in his future now.

John talked for a while telling the boy all about his dad and when he fell asleep in the backseat John called Dean so that Dean wouldn't die of shock at the sight of his son.

"Hey Dean you'll never guess what I'm bringing home to your house." he grinned glancing in the back at the sleeping boy.

Dean smirked cause his dad had said that a few times as a joke "Is she cute?" Dean asked.

"Oh I have no doubt she was cute...must have been pretty damn cute to make you forget to use protection." John growled now but not too loud.

Dean frowned now "Huh?" he thought back to the times when he had unsafe sex which was only three times.

"Yeah remember a girl named Rhonda Hurley?" John asked.

Dean blushed...actually blushed. Hell yes he remember Rhonda!

"Yes sir...what's going on?" Dean wasn't sure where this was going

"Well hate to break this to you over the phone and all but your an idiot. I always told you as a kid to keep it covered and despite that you still managed to knock up a girl...Rhonda died in a car accident a few years ago leaving her son with her best friend who then was happy to sign him over to me when I told her of how I'm your father and she named you as the dad before I even mentioned your name to her so apparently Rhonda told her about you. Either way I wanted to give you a heads up about the kid in my backseat that's apparently yours. " John told him.

Dean felt beyond stupid. He should have known Rhonda was lying about getting an abortion but the next week they had to leave so he never found out that she had lied. "She had a boy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...Christopher James Winchester and no I am not kidding. If you want I'll take a picture of the kid and figure out how to text it to you. I just want you to be aware that C.J and I are on our way and will be there shortly. Gotta tell you though it wasn't hard to figure out that he was your boy. Got blonde hair and green eyes like you did when you were a kid. " John explained as he drove.

That was a lot for Dean to take in. Not just that Rhoda had lied but that he had a son. Damn the boy must be at least 8 if Dean's memory was right and he figured that it was.

C.J was awake by the time they arrived and the grin on his face said it all. He was super excited when he saw Dean. So excited that he ran out of the car before it was completely stopped.

Dean grabbed his arm as he reached him and looked him in the eyes "Hey, I know this is a big moment and I don't wanna ruin it but don't EVER do that again. Okay?"

C.J. Nodded "sorry. Guess I wasn't thinking." he was grinning again and Dean couldn't help but grin now too "alright. So. Your C.J. I'm Dean. And I suppose I'm your dad huh."

"If your Dean Winchester then yep. Can I call you dad?" he asked.

Dean wasn't sure how to answer that. He didn't know anything about being a parent and now he had a kid of his own. An 8 year old son. "Um...yeah sure." he said smirking even thought he figured it would be weird to be called dad.

John grinned and told his son "Don't worry. You'll get used to it and even start to like hearing it. Trust me. I was the same with you boys. Specially you since you were my first. When you started talking and calling me daddy I so wasn't ready to hear it. But I got used to it."

Dean snorted "Yeah but you at least knew we were coming. Hell you know right when mom was pregnant with us so you had time to prepare yourself."

John raised a brow "Might wanna can the language son. Don't want junior to start spouting off curse words early do you?"

Dean frowned. Oh...well no he didn't want that. How was he suppose to stop cussing? It was like breathing to him.

A week later on Friday Sam came over with Jessi to meet the new member of the family. C.J. And Jessi took to each other like old friends and were instantly playing together. C.J. Like to pick her up and swing her around trying to make her dizzy but all it did was make her giggle again and again.

Sam and Dean smirked at the kids "That is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Sam commented as he watched. He was getting really attacked to Jessi and now he had a nephew to love as well.

Dean couldn't help but grin too. He was bursting with pride and found the kids amusing and yeah maybe they were even a little cute. He wasn't really at that stage where he could say it like Sam was. But he was getting there.

John sat on the porch with Sam and Dean as they watched all three of them drinking beer.

Jessi was used to seeing Daddy Sam with a beer and knew that she was NEVER to touch them. So she never did and often when she saw Sam with one she pretended like it was just a soda.

C.J on the other hand had only been around for a week and hadn't seen Dean break out the beer until now. He almost dropped Jessi when he realized what the guys were drinking but luckily caught her in time. It scared her a little so she said "No more spinning."

C.J. Apologized to her and she instantly forgave him for almost dropping her on her head and then went off towards Sam and clung to him hugging him cause sometimes she just liked to randomly cuddle.

Sam chuckled and put an arm around her rubbing her back and kissed the top of her head then set the bottle down standing up with her in one arm and then tickled her and she giggled and squirmed until she was upside down but still couldn't get away. She squealed and screamed and laughed as he tickled her.

C.J. Didn't understand. He wasn't jealous but from his experience people who drank alcohol were mean not nice. But his Uncle didn't seem to be mean at all. When Sam set the little girl down and sat down again tapping her nose and chuckled more C.J. Went over to his grandpa the first one of them he had met. He felt more comfortable near him. He smelled of alcohol and gun powder but C.J didn't know that. All he knew was that he liked how Grandpa smelled.

John noticed the look on C.J's face and pulled the boy to sit in his lap "Hey tiger. Why the long face?"

That gained everyone's attention. Jessi curiously leaned against Sam and Sam and Dean were looking at their dad and C.J now.

C.J looked down..."He was nice..."

John had no idea what the boy was talking about. "Who?"

C.J sniffed "Uncle Sam. He was nice to Jessi even though he's drinkin." the boy said obviously confused about this.

John suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "C.J...was there someone that wasn't nice after drinking?"

C.J nodded. And sniffed again trying not to cry and trying to not remember but ended up saying it anyway "daddy was mean when he drank...he'd make mommy cry and come to my room and make me cry...he hurt mommy...and me." C.J stared ashamed at the floor.

Jessi didn't really understand but could see that C.J was sad and went over to him "its okay C.J nobody gonna hurt you here." she promised.

"But they drink. They drink like daddy drank and he got mean when he drank." C.J shuddered.

John tilted C.J's face to look at him "Hey, Listen to me. That man wasn't your daddy. What he did wasn't okay. But we don't do that here. We drink sometimes but not so much that we get drunk and even when we are drunk we aren't mean drunks. Winchesters don't hurt woman and children. You might get your butt spanked if you cross the line or break the rules but you won't be hurt like that here...did he hit you?" John suddenly asked.

C.J nodded "He hit my face twice. Once cause I was clumsy and slipped on the steps and broke a vase. And the second time cos I was too loud." C.J explained.

John took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself "That won't EVER happen here. We don't hit kids in the face and we don't hit kids for stupid reasons either. You didn't deserve to be hit. And you certainly shouldn't have been hit for things that you really have no control over. Kids are loud. A real man knows that. Kids are loud, they make messes and a lot of the time parents have to clean it up but that's part of being a parent. I'm gonna tell you something. Just because he was an adult doesn't mean that he was a man. No man hits a child like that."

That made sense to C.J and he thought more about it but then chose to put it behind him again.

He then sniffed and got off of Grandpa's lap and went over to his dad "Daddy, I don't like being called C.J. He called me C.J. Mommy called me Chris. Can I be called Chris?" he asked.

Dean who was almost teary eyed now grinned a little "Sure bud., Your name is Christopher so we'll call you Chris if that's what you want. You don't have to go by C.J." Dean said.

Chris smiled "So I can be Chris?" he asked.

Dean nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat "yeah."

John smiled a little. Even though he knew the boy was trying to block out what happened to him there could be times ahead where it came back to haunt the boy. And there are some demons you just have to face. But Chris had a whole family there to help when that time came.

John didn't ask anymore and everyone let the subject drop.

And C.J was now called Chris.

Over the next two years Chris got used to living with Dean and learned the rules which weren't that hard. They were so clear even Jessi could understand them. And all the rules were the same. The Winchester rules started by John Winchester so long ago were now being passed on through Sam and Dean to their kids. And as John before them they laid out the easy rules first due to the kids age. Other rules would be added later as the kids got older.

For Dean's place:

Rule one: No lying.

Rule two: No cussing

Rule three: No disrespect and or direct disobedience.

For Sam's place

Rule one: No throwing things

Rule two: No yelling or raising your voice

Rule three: No cussing

All simple enough for both kids to follow. The rules were based on age.

John helped Sam and Dean and then when Adam came home for vacation from Collage he laughed his ass off at the news of Dean's kid and said there were probably more out there at which point Dean chased him outside and didn't give up until he caught his younger brother and proceeded to swat his butt several times and when Adam complained to John John simply snickered and said "Should of thought about that before you antagonized your brother." Jessi and Chris laughed at the scene before them because it was just funny to watch Adam get spanked by his big brother.

Dean didn't spank him for long. Only enough to make him think twice before sassing his big brother.

Chris had been spanked once and oddly enough he didn't feel abused at all. Because he had actual lived through real abuse and some part of him just felt that spanking wasn't the same thing at all.

Dean never spanked while angry and he only spanked after already giving Chris a chance to back down. And to be honest it was Chris's smart mouth inherited from Dean that often got him in the most trouble. Dean let a lot of things slide but after a while he just couldn't take any more lip from his 9 almost 10 year old son. His son was like him but as a kid Dean has at least somewhat learned not to mouth off so much and Chris needed to learn that same thing. So he had been spanked once for it so far.

Jessi who was 6 now hadn't gotten spanked really. Sam had introduced swats though. Giving her a single swat or sometimes two or three at the most for tantrums mostly especially if she threw things or hit him. The first time she got a swat was when Sam was kneeling before her he had her arms in his hands and was trying to talk calmly to her and in her blind rage she had slapped him. And his instant reaction had been to stand up and land a swat to her little behind and a firm "Stop it." was enough to make her stop and blink at him. That wasn't too long after she had moved in and most of the time 10 minutes after being swatted she'd completely forget that she had been swatted. She thought nothing of it. But knew it happened when she threw things. For Jessi throwing things was the main thing she got swatted for and she was a bit old for tantrums now so she didn't throw too many anymore specially since Sam was swatting her for them more then once and three swats was enough to bring tears to her eyes and she didn't like swats so she tried to not throw things anymore.

The Winchesters still hunted on occasion when they needed to and in the rare case where all three of them needed to go they kids went to Ellen Harvelle. That didn't happen a lot.

A year later Dean found out about Hayley his 7 year old daughter and she too moved in with her dad and became a part of the family.

TBC...

.


End file.
